Sunnydale 2007 (1st part)
by twiztidmark
Summary: Takes place in Sunnydale in the year 2007. The Slayer has vanished years before, and the rest of the Scoobies, along with Spike must take her place in fighting evil.


*The first thing we see is a close-up of a sign. Panning back we can see that it reads "Welcome To Sunnydale" in large letters. Directly underneath it, in smaller words we read "No, We Are Not Infested With Demons!" Out of nowhere a figure is sent flying up against the sign, banging its head on the sign and slumping to the ground.*  
  
Spike: Fancy any more of me?  
  
*Pan back to reveal Spike. He looks basically the same as he did the last we saw him, the same clothing, hair, etc.*  
  
Spike: I didn't think so…now bugger off!  
  
*Before Spike can turn around, another demon jumps on his back. This one is small, no taller than 3', and is completely green, sans a few black scales on its back.*  
  
Spike: Get…the…Hell…off of me!  
  
*Spike struggles to remove it, but is not successful.*  
  
Spike: Xander, are you just going to sit on your ass?  
  
*Xander, fresh off of killing one of the green demons, comes to assist Spike. He plunges a blade into the back of the demon, killing it.*  
  
Spike: Well, decided to help?  
  
Xander: Just because you can't take care of yourself out here, there's no need in…  
  
Spike: Is that right? I can't take care of myself? Two years ago, who pulled you out of that Hell-Dimension portal? Huh…that's what I thought!  
  
Xander: You know, you'd think after a few years I would get used to you running your mouth…but no!  
  
*The two are near coming to blows when a hand is placed on both men's chests.*  
  
Anya: Testosterone patrol! Can't you guys work together without nearly killing each other?  
  
Spike & Xander: NO!  
  
Anya: Well, at least you agree on something! That is definitely a start. So what's the count?  
  
Spike: 12 of these little buggers, within an hours time.  
  
Xander: Yeah, something is going on…something not good.  
  
Anya: Something not good happening in Sunnydale? Horror of horrors!  
  
Spike: Glad you have managed to keep your sense of humor…  
  
Anya: Well, not all of us have turned into humorless corpses after she left…  
  
*Anya, knowing what she just said, cuts herself off*  
  
Spike: You know, why do I even help you guys? I got the chip out…what…4 years ago? I should have bit you all by now, and I damn sure would have if I didn't think your damned blood was probably bitter.  
  
Xander: Okay…I'm out of here, I'll see you back at the house Anya.  
  
Anya: Spike, I'm sorry. I know you don't like to talk about Buf…  
  
*Spike glares at Anya and walks away*  
  
Anya: I'm surrounded by overly-sensitive men!  
  
*A view of a house is seen, the former residence of Buffy…which is now the home to all of the Scoobies*  
  
Willow: Where are they? Where are they? They are so late, hours late, not-good-dead-in-a-ditch late!  
  
*We get a shot of Willow. She looks basically the same, except for a few black streaks in her otherwise red hair*  
  
Tara: Take it easy Will, their fine, they always are!  
  
Willow: Yeah, well we said the same thing about Buffy didn't we?  
  
Tara: Willow…  
  
Willow: What? We stopped worrying about whether Buffy was safe or not, we got all secure in the fact that no matter what she faced…she would come back to us.  
  
*Willow tears up a bit*  
  
Tara: Well, we don't know if she is dead…  
  
Willow: Tara, she went out patrolling…and she vanished, she never came back home. She's been gone for 5 years now…I try to look up on the bright side of things…  
  
Tara: *Under her breath* Yeah right.  
  
Willow: But I can't fool myself into thinking that she is still alive.  
  
*Tara embraces Willow. At that moment Spike walks through the door*  
  
Spike: A little witch on witch loving? Just the thing I like to see when I get back from a night of patrolling!  
  
*Willow and Tara both give Spike a disgusted look*  
  
Anya: Hey gang! So is Xander still in his Mr. Angry Tough Guy mood?  
  
Tara: He hasn't come home yet.  
  
Anya: Really? He started back before we did.  
  
Spike: Yeah, we had a little business to tend to.  
  
*Willow shoots a suspicious look*  
  
Spike: A demon…slaying…that kind of business.  
  
Anya: Ew, high cheek-bones, amazing hair, and great dressing aside…Spike is just not my type!  
  
*Willow walks over to the window*  
  
Willow: *To herself* Xander, where are you?  
  
*We see Xander walking down a street, he takes the time to sit down on a park bench*  
  
(Flashback)  
  
*In the flashback we see Sunnydale and the gang back in 2002. The gang is sitting around the Summers house, watching television and chatting with each other. Buffy announces that she is going patrolling, and asks if anyone wants to come along. Buffy is basically ignored and she slips out of the door, somewhat saddened.*  
  
*We move forward a few hours, it is morning-time and Buffy still has not returned. Worried, but unable to go looking because of the sunlight, Spike resorts to pleading with the gang to go check on Buffy*  
  
Spike: Come on, when has she ever came back this late?  
  
Willow: Maybe she met a guy *Spike looks at her angrily* ….or you know…I'm sure she didn't meet any guys.  
  
Anya: Come on Spike, we know Buffy. She's been doing this for how many years? There is nothing she can't handle!  
  
Xander: Anya's right, just relax…so Spike, how about letting us finally get some sleep?  
  
Spike: I've just got a feeling, a very bad feeling about this.  
  
*The flashback fast-forwards a week later*  
  
Spike: We know Buffy, she's okay, nothing can hurt her. Are you all bloody happy?  
  
Xander: Spike, we're just as worried as you are!  
  
Spike: Hell no you aren't! You were too damn worried about getting your sleep to go look for her last week. Now who knows what happened to her!  
  
Willow: Spike, we're doing all we can, we've all been looking every day…and night.  
  
Spike: Bugger off! Just remember, if she doesn't show back up…it's your bloody fault!  
  
*The flashback ends, and a teary-eyed Xander is seen*  
  
Xander: I'm sorry Buffy, we all are. Just come back… 


End file.
